Tsunarella
by Wolf1989
Summary: Tsunarella is my parody of Cinderella. Tsuna is Cinderella and of course Reborn is a slightly darker version of Prince Charming.
1. Chapter 1

Tsunarella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

A Cinderella parody that I hope you all like. Also, please don't be too hard on me as this is only my second story on .

Please enjoy, then read and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tsuna- Cinderella- age 17

Mukuro- Step Mother- age 22

Hayato and Kyouya- Step Sisters- ages 17, 19

Takeshi- Fairy God Mother- age 17

Timotoe IX- King- age 45

Reborn- Prince Charming- age 20

The Other Arcobaleno- Reborn's Knights- ages don't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Once upon a time in a far away land lived a boy named Tsunarella. Tsunarella had lost his loving parents to sickness and now lived with his new guardian and his sons. Tsunarella was treated like a servant, had to sleep on the floor of the kitchen fire place, and only ate scraps, though Hayato would sometimes share his snacks with him.

Meanwhile up at the royal castle lived a dark prince named Reborn. He had everything he ever wanted. Wealth, lovers male and female(he was bi), and extremely good looks. Yet he felt like something was missing.

A week before his 20th birthday, King Timotoe called Reborn before him.

"Reborn my son. It is time that you settled down and got married."

"No. Why would I want to stay with just one lover when I have hundreds?"

**No joke. He really does have hundreds of lovers, girls and boys.**

King Timotoe sweat drops.

"Look, I don't even care if it is a man, but I'm commanding you to choose someone."

The two glare at each other for a moment.

"I've decided that you will choose a partner during the ball for your 20th birthday later this week."

Reborn's hand twitched wanting to shoot someone. He was not happy about being forced to settle down, but he respected his father too much to even think of shooting his father. To bad, for now the rest of the castle has to deal with his anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The next day the invitations for the Prince's Ball were sent out. Upon learning of the ball, Mukuro took the boys out shopping. Well, Tsunarella was there to carry the bags.

Tsunarella was having problems keeping up due to the crowd and the eight bags he was carrying. At one point he lost the others and began to run around panicking. As he ran around a corner he crashed into someone.

"Hieee," he cried as he fell on his butt. The someone turned out to be the prince.

When Reborn turned around his first thought was that the boy looked like a rabbit. The boy was trembling and trying to stutter out an apology. The boy looked around 15, had spiky, gravity defying, brown hair, large, caramel, doe like eyes, and was about 5'2" tall.

Normally, Reborn would find the boy annoying, but something about this boy made him feel protective of him. Which was strange cause Reborn only cared about himself.

"Who are you," Reborn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh? I-I-I..."

"Kufufu. Where is that boy?"

The boy pales at the sound of the voice then hastily gathers his bags. Stuttering a apology again the boy runs off without a backwards glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tsunarella's POV

'Who was that guy,' Tsunarella wonders as Mukuro teases him for getting lost. Tsunarella sighs thinking of the good looking stranger. Six feet tall, skinny but with a deadly grace to him. He ware a high class suit with a yellow dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a fedora with a chameleon on it. His eyes were black, and his hair black, spiky with curly sideburns on it. To put it simply, he was deadly handsome

'I wonder who he is?'

_*Oh, you'll know soon enough Dame-Tsunarella.*_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Reborn's POV

He couldn't believe it. That boy didn't know who he was. The boy had just treated Reborn, the prince of the kingdom, like a common stranger. This made him want to find the boy and tease him mercilessly about it.

As he and his escort walked through the market area he spied the boy again. The boy was with Lord Mukuro and his two sons. Reborn smirked making several fangirls faint at the sight. He then stalked right up behind the boy.

"I believe you still owe me a name," he said into the boy's ear.

"Hieee," the boy screamed tripping on air and falling flat on his face.

"Weak herbivore," said Kyoya.

"Kufufu," Mukuro laughed with that creepy smile on his face.

Hayato just sighs and helps the boy start picking up the bags.

_Mukuro: Hey! I don't have a creepy laugh!_

_Wolf1989: Yes you do. Now let me finish the story._

_Mukuro goes into his pineapple corner of shame._

The boy tried to speak but just stuttered nonsense and trembling cutely. Reborn's smirk grew even more smugged. The boy was too cute. Mukuro frowned when he saw this.

"Kufufu. May I ask what's your highness interests in Tsunarella," Mukuro asks with a evil glint in his eyes.

"Hieee! You m-m-mean th-the p-p-p-prince!"

With that Tsunarella fainted. But just as his head was to hit the ground Prince Reborn catches him. With a smirk on his face Reborn says, "I'll expect _all of you_ to attend my ball."

"Kufufu. What ever you say my prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Tsunarella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

A Cinderella parody that I hope you all like. Also, please don't be too hard on me as this is only my second story on .

Thanks for all the people who favorite and followed my story. I even got two of my favorite authors to favorite too. GirlinBlue2364 and Metamorcy. Check them out!

Please enjoy, then read and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tsuna- Cinderella- age 17

Mukuro- Step Mother- age 22

Hayato and Kyouya- Step Sisters- ages 17, 19

Takeshi- Fairy God Mother- age 17

Timotoe IX- King- age 45

Reborn- Prince Charming- age 20

The Other Arcobaleno- Reborn's Knights- ages don't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

When Tsunarella woke up he was down in the cellar.

"Kufufu," came Mukuro's creepy laugh. "I don't care if the prince invited you to the ball. You're staying down here while the boys and I go seduce the prince."

Laughing his creepy laugh again, Mukuro slams the door and Tsunarella hears the click of the lock. Tsunarella tries to open the door, screaming and pounding, but it's no use. Tsunarella slids down the door in defeat.

'Even if Prince Reborn invited me it's not like I have anything worth wearing to his ball,' Tsunarella thought with a sigh. He looks out a small window in the cellar wall. Still, even if it was a small chance he wish he could leave this life behind.

A blue glow flashed in the cellar., momentarily blinding Tsunarella. When his vision clears he sees a tall Japaneses teen. He wore a regular pair of jeans and a sky blue t-shirt with black tennis shoes. He has short black hair and hazel eyes. He also had a cheerful grin on his face, and his hands were follded behind his head. He also carried a baseball bat of all things.

"Mae, mae," he says with a cheerful tone. "Tsunarella why aren't you heading to the Prince's ball?"

"Umm," Tsunarella says hesitantly. "I was locked down here by my guardian Mukuro. Also, how do you know my name?"

"Hahaha. Why I'm you're fairy god father of course," he said as if it were the most oblivious thing in the world.

Tsunarella laughs nervously as he sweat drops. This guy can't be serious. But then again he did appear out of no where.

"Come on," said his fairy god father. "We need to get you ready for the ball. Oh, and my name if Takeshi Yamamoto."

Takeshi moved like he was throwing a baseball. A blue flash and the next thing Tsunarella knew, they were standing in the courtyard. Takeshi stared at Tsunarella for a second then snapped his fingers.

With a flash of light Tsunarella's dirty old clothes changed. They became a expensive, black, pinstriped suit, polished black dress shoes, and a orange dress shirt. Takeshi was holding out a beautiful orange masquerade mask that would hide all but his mouth.

Takeshi nodded looking proud. He then threw another ball of light and a black limo appeared. A chauffeur opened the back passenger door waiting for Tsunarella. As a last minute tough he gave Tsunarella a black cape with orange lining the inside.

"Now remember," Takeshi said looking serious. "The spell will only lasts until midnight. You need to be gone before then or else your guardian will know you escape."

Tsunarella nodded. He could only imagine what Mukuro would do to him if he found out. He then stepped into the limo with a smiling Takeshi waving goodbye. Then in a flash of blue light the road was empty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Reborn's POV

The ball was amazing that's for sure. Great music, great food and plenty of dancing. Also, plenty of good looking people vying for the Prince's attention. So what was making our Prince so furious? Lord Mukuro had told him the boy, Tsunarella, had refused to come.

It was a slap to his royal pride. Never in Reborn's life had he been rejected. The more he thought about it, the darker his anger became until only his knights chose to stay near him.

Just as he felt he would explode some trumpets sounded announcing a new guest. The new comer was fairly short with brown spiky hair, but a orange mask covered most of his face. As the man, no Reborn realizes a boy, walked down the steps his cape billowed out. The man oozed confidence, at least until he tripped on the last step nearly falling on his face. He gave a sheepish smile to all who was watchiing him making Reborn smirk.

'This could be fun,' Reborn thinks as he walks over to the boy. He holds out a hand silently asking for the next dance. The boy bites his bottom lip hesitating before taking the Prince's hand.

A tango starts up and while the boy is clumsy and nervous at first, the boy is soon relaxed enough to laugh with joy. The laugh is so full of innocence Reborn can't help but smile too. Half the girls (and several boys) swoon at the sight.

Reborn lead the mysterious boy through the dance and into the next five as well. Many people were jealous of the boy but couldn't force themselves to interrupt. The Prince looks so happy.

The ringing of the nearby bell tower catches the boy's attention. It's ten 'til midnight. The boy panics and rushes to the door. Reborn is for a moment shocked, then he runs after the boy. Reborn stops outside the door looking everywhere, but he can't see the boy anywhere.

It's then that he sees the orange mask the boy had on the steps. A man picks up the mask and tries to put it on. There's a orange flash and the man is on the ground in a daze.

"So," Reborn says with a smirk. "Your mask only accepts you, hmm."

With a thoughtful look on his face he picks up the mask and goes back inside. He tells his father the king of how he chooses the owner of the mask as his partner. The two then decides on how to find the unknown boy.

'And I will find you boy. No one just up and leaves me.'

Cue one evil smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

There's part two for ya all. Thanks again to all the people who followed and favorite my story. Please read and review. I get more motivated if you all review my stories. Until the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsunarella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

A Cinderella parody that I hope you all like. Also, please don't be too hard on me as this is only my second story on .

Thanks for all the people who favorite and followed my story. I even got two of my favorite authors to favorite too. GirlinBlue2364 and Metamorcy. Check them out!

Please enjoy, then read and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tsuna- Cinderella- age 17

Mukuro- Step Mother- age 22

Hayato and Kyouya- Step Sisters- ages 17, 19

Takeshi- Fairy God Mother- age 17

Timotoe IX- King- age 45

Reborn- Prince Charming- age 20

The Other Arcobaleno- Reborn's Knights- ages don't care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tsunarella had barely escape in time. He had lost his mask but with the help of the limo chauffeur managed to get home, and back into the locked cellar before the spell broke. Yet Tsunarella couldn't help but feel sad now that it was over. It had been the best night of his life, and probably the last happy time he would have in a long time if ever. With a sigh he curls up on a small rug and falls asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Tsunarella woke up to Hayato opening the cellar door. He gave Tsunarella a smile that only Tsunarella sees and gave him a apple as it's past noon. They go up to the living room and sees a huge mess.

Sigh. Looks like Kyouya and Mukuro got into another of their famous fights. There were small splatters of blood and broken furniture everywhere. Thankfully, no windows were broken this time. Tsunarella got to work, Hayato helping a little before going to his lessons.

Two hours later Tsunarella finishes up covered in dust. The door bell rings and a servant goes to answers it. Before him is a knight with short blond hair, blue eyes and a cameo bandana on his head with a pin saying #1 on it. Behind him is the royal limo with Prince Reborn slowly getting out.

"Tell your household that Prince Reborn is on a quest searching for the owner of a orange mask, kora," said the knight.

Tsunarella and the servant nods and runs to tell the others. Mukuro gets a greedy look on his face. With his usual creepy laugh of kufufu, he sends Tsunarella to wait in the cellar not wanting Prince Reborn to see Tsunarella again. He is then locked in it, again.

Upstairs, Hayato and the others find out the mask is magic when Hayato gets sent flying across the room. Kyouya refuses to try it and Mukuro fails the test as well. In fact, the mask nearly sent him through the wall.

*Can you guess why?*

Just as the royal party goes to leave there's a flash of blue light. There stands Takeshi smiling at everyone.

"Mae, mae. Aren't we forgetting Tsunarella," he says to Mukuro with a smile. Yet everyone feels a cold shiver go down their spines.

"Kufufu. You mean my ward? He's nothing much. In fact, he didn't even go to the ball. He actually refused a invitation for the Prince," Mukuro replies with a smile of his own.

"Hahaha. Really? Cuz I remember helping him to go to the ball despite you locking him in the cellar."

At this they feel a dark, murderous aura coming from Prince Reborn. When Mukuro turns to him Reborn smirks evilly and pulls out his gun. Reborn points it at Mukuro and holds out his left hand.

5, his thumb folds down. 4, Mukuro realizes this is his last chance to escape. 3, Mukuro is half way down the drive way. 2, he catches a cab and tells the driver to get away as fast as possible. 1, Mukuro relaxes after driving away for five miles. 0, a shot rings out and Mukuro is never seen again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

They went down to the cellar where Hayato unlocks it. There on a small rug lies Tsunarella fast asleep. They could see the tear tracks running down his dirty face.

Despite the dirt and dust Prince Reborn couldn't help but think how cute he looks curled up into a tight ball. He runs a hand through the boy's hair, it is so amazingly soft. Tsunarella makes a soft noise, similar to a kitten's purr before waking up.

Tsunarella gets up and yawns, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand cutely. He sees the Prince sitting so close to him and starts stuttering while blushing. Prince Reborn smirks and slaps the magic orange mask on Tsunarella's face. There's a bright flash of orange light. Tsunarella is now wearing his outfit from the ball.

Tsunarella tries to stutter out an explanation but Prince Reborn has better ideas. He lifts up Tsunarella's chin and silence him with a kiss to his lips. Tsunarella blushes so hard even the mask he's wearing turns an orange red.

"Know this Tsunarella," Prince Reborn says with a smirk. "You escaped me once but now that I caught you your will never again escape my grasp."

Tsunarella smiles. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Umm. What a-about my b-brothers," Tsunarella asks Price Reborn.

"Hayato will become a adviser for me and Kyouya shall become the head of Disciplinary for the castle. Oh, and Takeshi. You are going to work as the head of the magic department."

"Che. Fine," said Hayato while Kyouya grunted. He was happy to have a excuse to beat up people.

"Hahaha. Sure sounds like fun," Takeshi says as he throws a arm around Hayato's shoulders. Hayato blushes and yells at Takeshi but he just laughs it off.

They all head to the castle and they throw a huge wedding for the two. People laughed and old lovers cried their hearts out.

They lived happily ever after.

"_Now all I got to do is wait until Tsunarella's 18th birthday," says Prince Reborn. "Then the real fun begins."_

"_Hieeeeeee," Tsunarella screams as Prince Reborn grabs him with a smirk on his face._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

That's the final chapter. If anyone is wondering why Hayato seems a little OOC it's because in a lot of Cinderella stories the younger step sister was often nice to Cinderella, but had to deal with their mother and the older step sister. I have two step brothers so I can understand how hard it can be to deal with a step parent and step brothers who grew up differently than you. Thankfully, my step brothers didn't really care for their mother who made my brother and my life a Cinderella story.

Please read and review people. I have a few more stories in the works. Whether I ever find a end for them is another story in it's self. Anyone else have the problem of starting a story but not seeing the end in sight. I have two stories that just keep going and going and going. Curse you dreaded plot bunnies from H*ll! Until the next story everyone!


End file.
